


Study Break

by sffan, skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Jayne gets bored in the library. Simon helps him out.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> A little impromptu instasmut brought on by tenthmuses' pointed inquiry and llaras' polite reminder that she still hadn't gotten her library smut yet.

"Simon, I'm bored," Jayne whines, flipping idly through a book. Simon sighs quietly. This is the third time in an hour that he's heard this.

"Jayne. You're the one that insisted on coming with me. I told you that it would be boring."

"I know...but I," Jayne blushes furiously, "I worry about you when you go out by yourself."

Simon smiles and says, "Look. I'll make a deal with you. Give me half an hour more and then we can do anything you want to do."

"Anything?" Jayne asks with a dangerous twinkle in his eye. Simon feels his cheeks grow warm under Jayne's intense gaze, knowing that he's in serious trouble, but also fully aware that it's too late to back down now. Jayne will never let this go—it's not in his nature.

The next half hour is a complete and total agony of anticipation for Simon. He's so distracted by Jayne, who is merely sitting on the other side of the table flipping through a book that he can't concentrate. Finally, he tosses his pen down and closes the medical text. Jayne looks at him and arches an eyebrow. "You done?"

"Yes," Simon replies.

"Good," Jayne says with a bit of a purr in his voice. "C'mere," he says, patting his leg. Simon swallows hard, but gets up and goes to sit on Jayne's lap, insanely grateful that they're in a quiet corner of the library.

Jayne wraps his arms around Simon and starts to nibble on his neck. "So. Anything, huh?" Jayne whispers into his ear, sending chills down Simon's spine.

"That's what I said," Simon murmurs, arching his neck so that Jayne can lick a long, wet stripe up it.

"What if I said I wanted you to suck me off, right here, under the table?" Jayne asks in a low, quiet voice. "You'd do it?"

Simon's heart thumps in his chest as more shivers spill down his spine. "Yes."

Jayne runs a hand up Simon's thigh and says in and even lower voice, "And what if I said I wanted to lay you out on this table and fuck you 'til you couldn't walk? Would you let me do that?"

Simon can't suppress the quiet moan at Jayne's words. He's not playing fair. He knows what dirty talk does to him.

He turns his head and kisses Jayne hard, moving to straddle him. Jayne cups his ass and pulls him in tight, pressing their bodies together.

Simon moans into Jayne's mouth, as he feels Jayne's erection dig into his hip. He grinds against it, provoking an answering groan from Jayne. It's a few minutes before they come up for air, both panting.

Jayne's voice is husky, harsh with lust as he runs a finger along Simon's swollen and red lips. "On your knees, _xinggan_." Simon shudders, but obeys as quickly and gracefully as he can.

Legs spread, Jayne tangles his fingers in Simon's soft, black hair. "Yeah, I like you like this," he murmurs, "all eager and doing anything I want you to." Simon swallows, and lays his face on Jayne's thigh for just a moment, eyes closed as he breathes in deeply.

The scent of musk and sweat is going straight to his dick, and making his mouth water. Simon's fingers fumble a bit on Jayne's zipper, but he manages to free his lover's cock, which thrusts out from the mass of curls. He takes a long, slow lick, just below the head, knowing how much Jayne likes things drawn out, and is rewarded by fingers tightening in his hair.

Still licking, skin bumping against hot skin, Simon brings his hand up, and slides it into Jayne's pants. Long, slender fingers stroke behind Jayne's balls, causing the big man to twitch. Simon presses hard on that certain spot, just as he gathers the head of Jayne's cock in his mouth.

The twitch this time is accompanied by a strangled yelp, as Jayne bites his lip a second too late. Somehow, Simon manages to glare at the mercenary, even as he opens his throat, and begins to suck...hard.

Jayne's hands are in his hair, massaging in rhythm as Simon slides his lips up and down his dick. He's fucking Jayne with his mouth, occasionally scraping his teeth along the sensitive flesh. Jayne's panting harder, but quietly now, and his eyes are hot as they follow Simon's every motion.

When Simon feels Jayne has had enough, he opens his throat as wide as possible, and swallows him down to the root. Nose pressed deep into the hair, he hums, and manages not to choke as Jayne thrusts up, and spills hot semen deep into his throat.

Simon's licking his lips, when he's pulled into a fierce embrace, and kissed soundly by Jayne. Jayne's tongue plunders his mouth, leaving Simon breathless and even harder than before. He pulls himself away, somehow, and places his hand on the big man's chest. "Not here," he hisses. "You made just a bit too much noise." Simon gathers up his pad and notes, manages to adjust himself, and leads Jayne back, deeper into the stacks.

It's not far before Simon gives up, and pulls Jayne, by the shirt, into a darker corner. He kisses Jayne hard, and, with hands on his shoulders, pushes him to his knees. "Please, Jayne," he asks, almost begs. Jayne grins, and unceremoniously unzips Simon.

Simon leans back against the bookshelf, eye closing as Jayne's calloused hand surrounds him. Tight and rough and hot is soon joined by flicks of a wet, teasing tongue. Simon brings one hand to his mouth, and bites down on the groans he can't control; the other hand lands on Jayne's head, a plea and a command.

Jayne takes the hint, and wraps his mouth around Simon's cock. He alternates between sucking hard, and teasing circles with his tongue. It drives Simon nuts every single time, and here, in semi-public, the effect is more intense. It's only a few moments before Simon comes, Jayne tasting salt on his tongue.

He swallows, and looks up at Simon's sagging frame. Jayne smiles, and tucks the younger man away with a final kiss on his spent organ. Sidling up next to his lover, Jayne gathers him into his arms, supporting almost his entire weight, and gives him one more deep kiss.

The two men pull apart reluctantly, hands straightening their clothes, and in Simon's case, hair. They stand in companionable silence for a few more moments, gather up their things, and begin to leave the library.

The trip down the elevator is quiet, until Jayne breaks the silence. "Intense."

Simon nods, still flushed. "Yes."

Jayne takes a good look at Simon again. "Bet you got bored a lot at MedAcad."

Simon blushes a deeper red. "Uh..."

Jayne waves away the flustered answer. "Nah, don't mind me. Just now I got some ideas." He manages to leer at Simon just as the elevator doors open.

Simon's eyes close in mortification, as Jayne continues. "Yeah, gonna have to start finding us some more libraries."


End file.
